


Stolen Coats and Penguin-Waddles

by Hey_its_Laura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Cold Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cold Weather, Confused Alya Césaire, Cozy, Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Winter, definitely platonic cudling, no beta we die like men, sure, winter coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Laura/pseuds/Hey_its_Laura
Summary: "Her eyes finally adjusted and that was when she noticed it.That jerk.He was wearing a coat. A full-on, warm, marshmallow-style coat. There was a super villain rampaging the city and he still had time to turn back and get a coat!?"Aka: Mari is NOT a morning person
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Stolen Coats and Penguin-Waddles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me freezing my butt off for two hours, thrice a week, for the past month. Wear warm clothes, kids.

5:17 am: a fantastic hour to be fighting akumas. No, really. Especially in the dead of winter. It’s confirmed 1000% that Hawkmoth is a soulless guy who, apparently, doesn’t own a clock.

The zombie that was Ladybug swung herself to where loud banging noises sounded, a few blocks away. Her heavy eyes stung at the cold air blasting in her face. She could barely feel her toes. Maybe it’d be smart to keep fuzzy socks on hand for these days.

The clanging grew louder as she landed in an adjacent alley to the akuma. The plan was to hide, analyse the opponent and shut this down in time for her to get at least another half hour of sleep. Also, some last-minute review for her stoichiometry test in Chemistry, because last night, her old friend, Procrastination, payed a visit. Hopefully, Chat Noir would arrive soon.

Up ahead, the akumatized person shouted something about stupid alarm clocks. They weren’t being too destructive, only waking up the neighbourhood with the ruckus. The people would just have to deal with it. She wasn’t walking into that fight anytime soon because:

1) It’s way too soon to use her Lucky Charm

2) Her partner was still MIA

3) Her bones were freezing in this weather.

Her second reason stopped being a problem. Just then, a blur of black, that wasn’t the sky, vaulted right across the street from her. At the same time, a gust of wind blew her way, making her hop around like a freak while tightening her crossed arms.

“Chat,” she called softly, knowing his enhanced hearing would pick it up.

It was hard to tell in the darkness, but he seemed to have spotted her. Choosing an opportune moment when the akuma was turned away, Chat zipped across to her side.

“Today’s gonna be a lovely day if I get to see you first thing in the morning,” he whispered in greeting. His voice was a couple tones lower than usual. He probably was just shaken out of bed by his kwami, like she was.

Fighting down a shiver from the breeze he caused, Ladybug rolled her eyes. “This amount of cheeriness so early should be outlawed.”

“Cranky Ladybug is so cute.”

“ _Sleep-deprived_ Ladybug is about to murder someone.”

Her eyes finally adjusted and that was when she noticed it.

That _jerk_.

He was wearing a coat. A full-on, warm, marshmallow-style coat. There was a super villain rampaging the city and he still had time to turn back and get a _coat_!? That wouldn’t do. Ladybug was going to fix this _now_.

Stiffly, she penguin-waddled into his unzipped jacket. Warmth immediately enveloped her, along with his arms.

“Is sleep deprived Ladybug always this cuddly?” Where her forehead lay, in the crook of his neck, she felt the rumbling from his chest as he talked. “Because I’d be up for this any day.”

She dug her nose aggressively into his shoulder, fighting away her tremors at the change in temperature. “Don’t get used to it. I’m just cold… and you’re literally a heater right now, what the heck?”

She felt him pull the lapels around her as tightly as he could. Then, he began rubbing at her back. A shaky breath escaped her, already feeling better. Maybe now she could take out the akuma… but then again, why leave the coziness?

“Not a heater, just prepared,” he murmured into her hair. “Next time I’ll bring you an extra.”

…

And that is the story of how Marinette ended up with a stash of Chat Noir’s hoodies. Hoodies which coincidentally were all Gabriel brand, because apparently her partner was rich like that (she’d never admit he had great taste, or that she cuddles in/with them at night).

Alya stared, arms crossed, foot a-tap, eyes expecting an impossible explanation.

Marinette gulped, giving the epitome of a dear-caught-in-headlights answer: “I… uhh, frequently break into Adrien’s house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alya’s a bro and luckily doesn’t say anything, but of course Mari slips and accidentally wears one of the hoodies to school, resulting in a very freaked-out Adrien.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Stay safe (and warm) 💕
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @hey-its-laura-again or @curlymakingswirlies (my art blog) or on Instagram @swirlilie


End file.
